


Facing My Fear

by Fabroishippingtrash



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Kai's fear of water, Spoilers for episode 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabroishippingtrash/pseuds/Fabroishippingtrash
Summary: "Water distorts my eyesight, making the world around me a dreary gray and blurry images."
A one-shot, focusing on a single moment in episode 52.





	

The river rushes past, carrying away the one I'd sworn to protect. My heart beats quickly as I dash along the rocky bank. Lloyd gasps. His arm strokes, which were once effective, barely keep his head above the water. The river is insistent. It is furious. It is fast.

I must be faster.

I get as close to the water as I dare, stretching out my hand. It's not enough. Lloyd's fingers slip past mine by mere inches. I want to scream, but I know it won't do any good. When has it? 

A thought pops into my head, and I try to dismiss it. Yet it doesn't leave. Time seems to slow as I stare into the black water. I try to think of another way, one that doesn't involve the river. My brain seems to shut down, like the way it always does when I need to make a decision. To me, it's the only way.

I jump.

I have a split second to think _what am I doing?_ before the waters swallow me. It's cold and suffocating and I hate it. I fight the urge to go up -up to air and dry places- and let my body sink. Water distorts my eyesight, making the world around me a dreary gray and blurry images. Doubt creeps into my heart, and with it, fear. _You can't swim_ , my mind whispers. _What makes you think you can find Lloyd in this darkness?_ But I have to. I can't fail. Not now. I kick, my passion and loathing for Morro giving me strength to move forward. Agonizing seconds tick by. Then, my hand strikes upon fabric. 

Lloyd. 

I pull with all my strength, bringing us together. His body is limp, and freezing, and terribly underweight. I cling to him like my life depends on it. My head feels ready to burst from pressure and oxygen loss. My arms feel weak. My eyes burn. 

But I have Lloyd. And that's what matters.


End file.
